<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>红苹果 by Ivansher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725844">红苹果</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher'>Ivansher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CCCP - Freeform, USSR, 苏联 - Freeform, 苏联中心 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“它确实是一个好苹果。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>红苹果</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伊万拿在手上，用满意而自豪的目光打量着它。</p><p>       他身边的人愣住了——在鲜艳欲滴的果实背面，有一个显而易见的虫洞。</p><p>       他不敢说出来，却发现伊万笑着看他，眼神在说：你以为我不知道吗？</p><p>       “它确实是一个好苹果。”伊万再次确认，“我们需要这个。”可是在他听来，那语气格外残忍。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>